


The Lesson

by Prettybatgirl



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Smoking, Underage Smoking, also i wrote this like a year or two ago so, jason teaches kids not to smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettybatgirl/pseuds/Prettybatgirl
Summary: While on patrol Red Hood comes across two pre-teens smoking





	

Jason stretched his arms and yawned obnoxiously from atop a long abandoned building. Another night watching Crime Ally, which meant another snooze fest. Every goon in the block knew not to mess with it ever since Red Hood started watching it last week, but Bruce had insisted that his presence should remain for at least four months before he moved on.

What a boring four months that would be.

While contemplating ditching Gotham all together for probably the millionth time, he overheard two young, hushed voices conversing behind the dumpster below.

“Finally!”

“I dunno… My dad would beat us blue if he saw us…”.

“Seriously dude, lighten up. Everybody does it. I’ve even seen Red Hood do it.”

Jason could think of a hundred things a kid could have seen him do, and just about all of them were bad news. Hoping to get a better view, he silently wove down the old, rusted fire escape nearby. After settling a few feet above the dumpster, he saw his culprits.

Two young boys stood below, neither looking any older than thirteen. The boy who had mentioned the Hood was slightly shorter than the other, and had luminescent azure eyes that seemed to emit mischief framed by fair, sharp features. The other kid had a more kind and round face, with a crooked frown and a wary glint in his oak eyes.

“You’ve seen Red Hood?”

“Obviously. I wouldn’t lie.”

“…and he was smoking?”

“Right across the street from my apartment. I’m telling you, everybody does it,” the impish boy said while lighting the loose cigarette hanging from his lips. He deeply inhaled, froze up, and coughed before repeating the process while the other boy curiously watched.

Jason had been mad before; in fact, some would consider his default state as angry. He really should’ve been used to it, but he was still taken back by the complete rage he felt, and as sudden as the anger flooded him, he was drowned by shame. He was the reason this kid wanted to smoke… He was the reason this kid thought it was okay. Cool, even.

His gut hammered a painful throb at the thought.

Looking down, Jason noticed that the shorter boy was about to pass the cigarette off. After maneuvering himself behind the boys undetected, Red Hood made his presence known. “Are you freaking kidding me?”

The boys both jumped, the cigarette flying between them and the vigilante. The meek one's eyes widened like two brass cymbals as he stood petrified while his companion giggled nervously.

“Something funny?” Red Hood rasped as he rolled his boot over the cigarette, earning a satisfying, crunchy noise.

“N-n-no sir! We were actually just…” The culprit responded, searching for a reasonable excuse.

“Do I really need to explain to you how stupid this is?” The man behind the scarlet helmet growled.

Both boys violently shook their heads, looking down in shame like puppies knowing they did wrong. Good, Jason thought. While he knew the whole D.A.R.E. presentation inside and out, he had a feeling that it would only make matters worse- after all, look what good it had done him. “Here’s the deal, boys. This area is my turf. Which means you're my turf. Now, do you think I want damaged turf?” 

He had to resist the urge to cringe at his words: that had sounded a lot better in his head. He could only hope he didn't sound too similar to Grayson.

Once again the mute boys shook their heads. Jason took his time pacing a full circle around the kids before he spoke again, “I’m watching you. Both. If I EVER see you smoke another rolled up bunch of trash again I will not only make your life hell,” he paused soaking in the fear in their eyes, “but I will also bring Batman himself to talk to your parents”.

If Jason could pause time only once, the look on the kids’ faces would have been worth it. He had never scared anybody as bad as he had in that very moment, not even with a gun or two aimed at them.

After making a show of stomping on the crushed cigarette, Red Hood slightly tilted his head and the two boys sprinted away. Hunching into himself and yawning once more, Jason sighed and scaled the building, perching once more on the rooftop to continue his patrol- but not before dropping his own pack of cigarettes into the dumpster.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but thought it would be fun to touch up and post on here so wam bam thank you ma'am


End file.
